


Letters

by oliviamasen21



Series: Pride and Prejudice Shorts [2]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Letters, Post-Book(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviamasen21/pseuds/oliviamasen21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter from Elizabeth Bennet to Jane Bingley following the events of the book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dearest Sister

Dearest Sister,  
I have been meaning to write you a while now, but planning for the wedding and moving in with the Darcy’s has taken up so much of my time.  
I wanted to let you know that I have successfully moved in to Pemberly with Mr Darcy and his wonderful sister. Mr Darcy really is a lovely man, a gentleman, and a romantic also. I cannot believe I disliked him so much and for so long. It is strange, now, to live in a home so large that it should be housing royalty, some days I do not see anyone at all, not even the dozen of servants hired by Darcy. Despite this, most days I spend with Darcy, walking the beautiful grounds or planning our wedding and sometimes playing music with his lovely sister. Oh, Jane, Miss Georgiana Darcy is quite possibly the sweetest girl I have ever met. Mr Darcy cares for her deeply, I can see it in the way his eyes glow with pride when she plays the piano. In other news, Georgiana and I have been learning a piece for her to play at the wedding, but do not inform Mr Darcy of this, it is a surprise.  
You will be attending our wedding won’t you? You and your delightful husband are both invited.  
How is married life suiting you both? I do hope you are enjoying living at Netherfield and that Miss Bingley does not bother the happy couple often.  
Please reply swiftly.  
Love, Elizabeth Bennet, your sister.


	2. Dear Lizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letter from Jane Bingley to Elizabeth Bennet following the events of the book.

Dear Lizzy,  
I am glad beyond words that you are fitting in so well at Pemberly, Mr and Miss Darcy sound absolutely delightful. I can hardly believe anyone could hate a family such as theirs, but here we are and we would never dream of changing a thing. Do not you agree?  
Mr Bingley and I are absolutely loving being married we spend almost all of our time together. In the midst of spending so much time with my dear Charles we both barely noticed when his sister, Miss Bingley, left to live with another relative a while. He and I felt badly for not even saying goodbye to her before she left, leaving behind only a short vague note of her new whereabouts. It was not outwardly stated in said letter what I am about to inform you but never the less I do have many valid reasons for believing it to be true. I believe that Miss Bingley, contrary to the high opinion I had of her before, was only staying here at Netherfield for the chance of courting with Mr Darcy, and seeing as that is now not in the equation, she has since taken her leave.  
Placing that topic aside, I would like to assure you that Mr Bingley and I will most assuredly be attending the marriage of Mr Darcy and yourself. Neither Mr Bingley nor I would dare miss such a momentous occasion. Neither would our mother, it seems, as she has been pestering me for any little scrap of news from you since you left with Mr Darcy after my own wedding. I hope you are well and I will see you soon.  
Love, Jane Bingley, your sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any advice or comments would be amazing!


End file.
